


Tsuna-Nii

by b4midn8



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (sortof)badasstsuna, Gen, Lambo in school, Nezubashing!, fewyearslater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4midn8/pseuds/b4midn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after Tsuna and the gang graduated it was Lambo's turn to study in Namimori High. What will he do when a teacher when his teacher gives him a hard time? Call for his Tsuna-Nii of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsuna-Nii

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic has been sitting in my computer for ages. It finally met the light of day XD. Not sure if it made any sense. Hopefully it did.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Dohachiro Nezu had lived most of his life teaching.

When he was offered a place, once more, in Namimori Middle School he gladly accepted. Since then he'd have fun doing what he does best. Teaching students about everything he knows -if they were worthy, if not he'd make their life miserable. He never had much of a problem. Not since Dame-Tsuna and his friends.

At least, that was until an Italian student transferred into his homeroom.

Lambo Bovino embodied everything Nezu hated- arrogant, smart without doing much of anything, lazy, perfect, almost  _too_ perfect. That and that said student seemed to do everything in his power to make Nezu's life a living hell.

He tried to scare the bad attitude off him. He used the all-too famous Dame-Tsuna as an example. After all nobody would like to end up like  _him_. Almost everybody who lived in Namimori all their life knows about Dame-Tsuna. Everybody recognized the name of the kid who was to clumsy, too dumb, and too wimpy for his own good. Everytime Nezu uses Dame-Tsuna as an example the students would have a great laugh then they'd straighten up, not wanting to follow Dame-Tsuna's example.

Lambo wasn't like that. In fact he only seemed to worsen the more Nezu uses Tsuna as an example, he never cared enough to find out why, though.

The reason for that came as a surprise to the poor science teacher.

Lambo arrives at school early in the morning in a sleek black limousine (which, seriously, doesn't even compare to what his brothers and sister have) and gets picked up at the end of the day in the same manner. He arrives in school on time, but he always loiters around the hallway, thus he is rarely on time for first period. Which was, coincidentally, Science, under Nezu-sensei.

The moment entered the classroom, late (Again. For some reason, despite being dropped off so early in the morning he always enters the classroom late.), a glare was sent to his direction. He ignored this, instead heading directly to his seat.

"Bovino!" Nezu seethed.

Lambo opened one of his previously closed eye. Regarding the fuming teacher with a lazy one-eyed stare.

This didn't seem to appeal to the Science teacher. "You're late,  _again,_ "

Again, the student did nothing but stare at the teacher.

"And where is your homework?"

No reply.

"Do you want to turn into Dame-Tsuna?"

Response from the class was instantaneous. There were a lot of snickers and some were outwardly laughing, whispering to each other.

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"Yeah, I heard about him from my brother. He was a hopeless one."

"I heard he often ran around town half naked."

"Eeeww."

"I bet he's jobless now. Useless will always be useless, after all."

Lambo gritted his teeth. Nobody gets to diss his Tsuna-nii, especially not in front of him. But before he could open his mouth Nezu has already spoken.

"You heard them. Do you want to end up jobless and useless as that Dame-Tsuna, who is now most probably still staying with his mother? For all we know he could be begging on the streets right now. Do you want to end up like him?"

"Shut up, you old fart." Lambo growled.

He would've electrocuted the man. But he was under strict orders from his Onii-san. He should never harm a civilian. And as much annoying this old fart Nezu was, he was still a civilian. Evil, annoying and electrocution-worthy, but a civilian, nonetheless. And he would never purposely disobey his Onii-san.  _Never._

"Lambo Bovino, I would like to meet with your parents after class," Nezu practically hissed, "Make sure they come."

Lambo raised an eyebrow, "I don't live with my parents."

He said this so curtly; this wasn't up for discussion.

"A guardian then," Nezu said between his gritted teeth, "Or brother or sister, I don't care, just make sure somebody comes."

The class was silent now. Everybody was listening in on the exchange between student and teacher.

"My brother is busy," Lambo said, "He won't be able to come, so are my other brothers and my sister."

"Then let me at least speak to them," Nezu spat out. An absentee parent and ignorant siblings, no wonder the boy turned out like  _this_.

Lambo studied the teacher. Both of his eyes were now open.

"I told you, they're busy enough as it is. You don't need to add to their packed schedules."

A vein popped on Nezu's forehead, "I don't care if your brother was the emperor, I need to speak to your guardian, NOW!"

Lambo frowned but conceded defeat. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, the one that he rarely use and dialed a number before handing it to Nezu's awaiting hand. The Science teacher then proceeded to set the phone on speaker mode so everyone in the class would be able to hear.

" _Buongiorno_ ," a man on the speaker greeted. The voice was cool and rough at the same time. a type of voice that sent shivers down everybody's spine. The voice had made the simple Italian greeting seem threatening, "May I know who is disturbing the boss?"

Boss?

"Reborn, what are you doing?" a second voice was heard. This one was more calm and gentle. I gave you an impression same as that of a calm blue sky. Calming and soothing. A great contrast from the first man who seemed to be called Reborn.

"Someone's on the phone, looking for you."

There was a rustle as the phone was handed to the second person.

"Hello?" the second voice said. "May I know who's speaking? I can tell that this is not my little brother."

So the man was Lambo's brother. Why did that simple sentence seem like a threat?

"Hello, good morning to you," Nezu said in a professional tone, "This is Lambo Bovino's homeroom and Science teacher, Nezu Dohachiro."

A sigh was heard from the speaker. "Whatever it is Lambo has done, please kindly forgive him, and I'll be sure to talk to him later at night."

This caused Lambo to stiffen from his chair.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Mr. Bovino,"

"Bovino?" the voice said in an amused tone.

( **A/N: Remember that Nezu do not know who he's talking to. He instantly deduced that since he was Lambo's brother they both would have the same last name.** )

"I  _am_ speaking to his brother am I not?" Nezu said in an affronted tone. He heard the amusement on the other's tone, and he does not appreciate this at all.

"Yes, yes you are." The voice said, suddenly sounding professional as well. "I will be there as soon as possible."

With that the person hangs up on the phone without as much as a goodbye.

' _Well now at least I know where Lambo gets his_ good _attitude'_  Nezu thought as he returned Lambo's phone, smirking all the while.

He was going to teach a certain Lambo Bovino and his  _brother_  a thing or two about manners.

"Now class, settle down. " Nezu said, and he proceeded to continue on his lesson.

All the while Lambo sat down in his chair feeling more conflicted than ever. He was excited to show that his Tsuna-nii wasn't as  _dame_  as they thought. And at the same time he was not looking forward to the earful he was sure to receive later on.

Not even five minutes later voices were heard from the hallway.

" _Te l'ho detto, non ho bisogno di una guardia del corpo! (_ I told you, I don't need a bodyguard) _"_ a voice, which Nezu recalls as the voice on the phone, Lambo's brother.

A softer voice replied to the man, so soft that the people inside the room could barely hear at all.

" _Ma capo ha bisogno di una guardia del corpo ovunque egli vada. Reborn ha detto così_. (But bossu needs a bodyguard wherever he goes. Reborn said so)."

"You know better than to listen to that Spartan of an adviser." That was said in Japanese, so everybody in the room understood.

Before anybody could contemplate on what the man had said the door to the classroom slid open and a man stepped in the threshold without as much as a look at the classroom.

The girls' face instantly reddened at the sight of the man.

The man had brown hair that seemed to be untamable; standing out in all directions in what seemed to be an organized mess. He had large brown eyes (that seemed to be more amber than brown) that gave him an innocent façade, though the fact that his eyes were sharp and calculating wasn't completely concealed at all. But he was handsome. One of the handsomest men everybody in the room had ever met.

He was wearing a black pinstripe three piece suit with white undershirt and black tie, though he seemed to have decided not to wear the coat. But he had a black cloak (cape?) resting on his shoulders with golden chained fastening. His attire was completed by a pair of Italian shoes. Over all his clothes alone seemed to be worth more than Nezu's house itself.

Behind the man stood a petite girl. Her hair was styled up, looking oddly similar to that of a pineapple's. She has purple colored left eye and her right one was covered in a plain black eyepatch. She was wearing a business attire. An indigo colored undershirt and black tie and a black blazer as well as an A-line black skirt. Her attire was completed with high heeled black Italian shoes. She was clutching what seems to be a silver trident.

The boys' faces flushed at the sight of her.

But Nezu-sensei did not dwell too long on the girl, for it was the man that caught his attention.

Perhaps it was the way the man held himself; in a way that screamed that he was clearly better than anyone else in the room. Perhaps it was the no-funny-business aura he exuded despite the gentle smile on his face. Whatever it was, Nezu had the sudden feeling that he was standing before one of the most powerful man in the world. (Underworld, really, but he didn't need to know that)

"And you are?" Nezu asked the man.

The man turned his attention to him. And it took all the Science teacher had not to curl into a ball and hide under his table. The look on the man's eyes, though appearing to be unaggressive, scared the Science teacher who never had anyone look at him in such a way.

The terrifying look didn't stay on the man's face, though. His features relaxed, and it was like nothing had happened. Only Nezu had sensed and can remember the intimidating look on the man's eyes.

"We are Lambo Bovino's guardians. This is Chrome Dokuro," The man gestured to the purple haired girl beside him.

The teacher waited for the man to introduce himself, but the man never did, it was as if he expected Nezu to know who he was.

The teacher gestured for the man to continue, causing the man to frown (a frown which seemed out of place at the man's gentle face).

"Don't you remember me, Nezu-sensei?" Tsuna asked the teacher, "I was once one of your students, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Nezu's eyes widened, "Dame…Tsuna?"

A stunned silence filled the room before it was, once more, filled with the student's murmuring.

Nezu frowned for a second before it dawned on him, "Dame-Tsuna?"

"As in  _THE_  Dame-Tsuna Nezu-sensei always talks about?"

"The one who ran around in his boxers?"

Nezu sneered at his former student. "You seemed to be doing well Tsuna. Tell me how long had you been saving for such an attire?"

Tsuna frowned at this. What was his teacher implying? "I do not understand what you are talking about, Nezu-sensei but I am not here to talk about that." Tsuna continued ignoring the murmurs around him, "Tell me what Lambo has done?"

"Your  _brother_  is as much trouble as you," Nezu sneered. "He doesn't pay attention in class, always comes in late and rarely does his homework."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Lambo, "But he aced all his subjects, even yours."

"I don't know how he did it." Nezu snorted, "With an attitude like his. He's lazy and good for nothing, he never does  _anything_ -"

"Nezu-sensei," Tsuna interrupted sounding deadly serious, "what are you implying? I do not appreciate you calling my brother such labels."

Nezu stiffened. This was Dame-Tsuna for god's sake, why was he being intimidated?

"You seem to have grown a lot, Dame-Tsuna," Nezu said ignoring Tsuna's previous statement. "Do tell me what your job is."

It wasn't a question that was for sure. He sounded arrogant. He was certain Tsuna could never get a job and has hooked himself to the idea that Tsuna was only acting. Yes, that must be it.

Tsuna glanced back at Chrome, frowning slightly. They were not here for  _this_. Chrome was glaring at the Science teacher.

"I'm sorry, Nezu-sensei, but as I had said I am not here to talk about that." Tsuna tried to placate the opposing man, "I assure you I am doing well in life. Now, about Lambo…"

"Come on Tsuna," Nezu insisted. "Do enlighten me about your job. Unless … you don't really have a job right? This is all just an act isn't it?" Nezu snickered.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. He did  _not_  skip his paperworks for  _this._

Glancing at his brother he drew himself up.

"I am the 10th boss of Vongola"

Tsuna had been ready for a  _lot_  of different reactions. He'd prepared for incessant denials, manic episodes, he even prepared himself  _if_  Nezu would, somehow, accept the 'absurd' possibility that his 'Dame' student had become the Boss of a globally recognized company. One of the Top 10 companies of the world. What he didn't expect, however, was Nezu-sensei to double over, laughing. The rest of the class dong the same.

"You? The 10th boss of Vongola?" Nezu guffawed, "That was the best joke I've heard in  _ages_. Dame-Tsuna you never cease to amaze me."

This reaction caused Tsuna to frown.

"You don't believe me," Tsuna guessed.

"Of course I don't," Nezu countered. "But if you're so ashamed of your job, if you even have one, and you don't want to tell us, then it's okay."

Tsuna stared at the man as if he grew ten more heads. A bit disappointed, Tsuna decided to brush it off. After all, this was not what he came here for.

"So anyway," Tsuna started, "about Lambo-"

"Oh I don't need to know anything else," Nezu cut the man off. "With you as his role model there's no wonder why he is what he is."

"Excuse me?" Tsuna asked, appalled, "What are you implying."

"Well with a lazy bum like you as his brother there's no wonder he turned out to be such a lazy bum himself."

"I rather you not insult my family, Nezu-sensei," Tsuna said darkly.

"There's no need to be so stiff, dame-Tsuna, it is only the truth after all," Nezu was on a roll. This had been a treat for him. Something to brighten up his relatively boring life. A chance for him to humiliate his current most hated student and the previous one.

"Your brother is a lazy bum who will most probably get nowhere in life." Nezu ranted.

Tsuna stared at the girl behind him, Chrome, who was frowning, too. A somewhat dark look passed the face of the two Vongola Guardians. On the other hand Lambo seemed to be enjoying this. The old fart won't know what hit him.

"No wonder Lambo is always late. He must have inherited your laziness as well." Nezu continued. Not knowing that he was just digging his grave. "He's arrogant, too. Don't know where he got that rom. It's not like he has anything to brag about-,"

"Nezu Dohachiro," Tsuna, this time, interrupted the old teacher's soliloquy with a dark tone, "I will not stand by while you insult my family."

The students, who had been smirking, watching the scene unfold before them with excitement-filled eyes, shivered at the sheer rage rolling off the intimidating man before them.

"I will allow you the chance to ask for forgiveness, Sensei," Tsuna said lowly. The room had grown silent now. Everybody was shivering, as if the temperature itself had lowered along with the voice of the brown haired man. "If you ask for forgiveness I will let this slide and we can  _properly_  talk about Lambo's misbehaviors in school. Anger me again and it will not end well for you."

It hadn't been a threat, anybody can tell that. It was not an empty threat people usually made. This threat had a hint of truth in it. Something about the way Tsuna had said it told the students that he meant every single word.

But Nezu would not back down. He refused to believe that this man before him, this man who had been his student, could actually follow through to his words.

And Tsuna had seen it in his eyes.

With a sad sigh Tsuna sent Lambo a look before he swept out of the room, his cloak flaring out behind him as Chrome followed the taller male the last thing they saw of the two before they turned the corner was Tsuna talking to the girl as she took out her phone.

Silence filled the room as they all watched the retreating figure that was Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Nezu-sensei opened his mouth, but what he was going to say was cut off when the Principal entered the room, opening the door that Nezu had just closed.

"Nezu-sensei?" the Principal said in a shaky voice.

"N-Nani?" Nezu-sensei asked. He would not lie and say that the sudden appearance of the man did not shock him. For it did. But it could just be nothing right?

His eyes still fixed on the window staring at the back of a certain brunet who was previously known as Dame-Tsuna. The girl, Chrome, was now walking by his side. Easily matching the man's fast strides with her own.

How did they get there so fast?

They stopped on the edge of the school property, with Chrome standing just behind him, clutching her strange silver trident. They were both waiting for something. For somebody to pick them up, apparently.

"I don't know what you did but it would seem that you have angered a  _very_  powerful man." The Principal continued.

From his seat, Lambo sent Nezu a smug smirk. Nezu visibly paled, his eyes still hooked to the sight outside the window.

Outside the window a limousine swerved from the corner and stopped right in front of the brunet. The crest of the pre-mentioned world's famous company engraved on the doors.

From it out came a very familiar skylark. Hibari Kyoya, demon prefect of Nanimori-chuu, was wearing an expensive looking suit with violet shirt. On his hand was his most trusted weapon, gleaming dangerously under the sun.

He nodded his head at the brunet, almost as a sign of respect.

After him came a guy Nezu's never seen before. He had purple hair styled similarly to Chrome's. In fact he and Chrome looked so much alike, they could have been twins. He was wearing a similarly expensive suit and an indigo shirt. One of his eye was a vibrant blue and the other one a curious shade of red. He was holding a trident similar to Chrome's.

He smirked at Tsuna and Tsuna responded by scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He was explaining something, but his back was against Nezu, and he had no idea what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Nezu-sensei, but I cannot do anything, this time. The boards of directors of the school as well as a very important benefactor of the school no longer deem you fit for teaching..."

From outside the window, Sasagawa Ryohei emerged from the shot gun seat, waving at hi 'little bro'. Wearing the suit that seemed to be a uniform for all. His shirt was bright yellow. A bandage on his nose and an ace bandage wrapped around his hands

The next to emerge from the backseat were two men that Nezu-sensei knew well.

The first one had raven black hair. And a smile fixed on his face, the scar on his chin only adding to his charm. He scratched the back of his neck good-naturedly. He was wearing a blue shirt under his tux. A sword strapped on his back, instead of the baseball bat that once took its place. Beaming at Tsuna was Yamamoto Takeshi.

Next up was the ex-delinquent Gokudera Hayato. Wearing the same expensive suit that seemed to be worth more than Nezu's house, with a red shirt under it. On his belt were several red boxes.

He pulled out a long black cloak with golden ornaments, and placed it on Tsuna's shoulders.

Hibari, Chrome, and the purple haired man stood protectively around the brunet. Guarding his back, eyes scanning for anything that may possibly cause harm to the brunet.

They all crowded around the brunet as he was herded into the limousine. Before he could completely disappear inside it, however, Tsuna looked over his shoulder, looking straight at the second floor classroom where Nezu was looking out of the window. He allowed a smirk to grace his face as if telling Nezu he's already won.

He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not, but he could have sworn he saw a bright orange flame flare up on his forehead as the Vongola Decimo's (because really, who else could he be) eyes flashed a brilliant orange.

Nezu had sworn he'd never forget the sight, and he never did. The soft smirk on his student's face as he disappeared completely inside the limousine.

"From this day forth you are to no longer to report to this school. Forgive me, Nezu."

And Nezu could only look out the window as the limousine drove out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reviews/Comments are much appreciated if it comes with polite language :)  
> Thank you !


End file.
